community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel
Rachel works at Greendale Community College on the event staff being used as a coat check girl. Her job was to tag party goers coats and other miscellaneous items they brought to school functions and give them tickets to claim their possessions later when they left. Her first and so far only appearance was in the Season Four episode "Herstory of Dance'. She is portrayed by actress Brie Larson. History In the study group's fourth year at Greendale, Annie and Shirley each picked two different girls to ask Abed to a Sadie Hawkins dance being held at school. Abed immediately saw the opportunity to do the classic sitcom trope of having two dates to a dance. He decided to accept dates with both girls and keep it a secret from them both in order to let the hijinks ensue. The night of the dance while carrying out his deception, he ran into an event attendant named Rachel while changing outfits in the coat check room. He asked her to check two gifts he had brought for his dates, a kaleidoscope for Annie's choice Kat and a bible for Shirley's choice Jessica. As the night went on and he kept switching between his two outfits for his dates, Rachel told him she knew what he had been doing. She even corrected him when he was about to step out wearing a hat for the wrong girl. Impressed she figured it out, they begin discussing specific tropes with Rachel telling Abed her favorite ones were the "embarrassed dog" and the "public declaration of love". Realizing he would need some help to pull of his plan, Abed asked if she would be willing to assist him. Rachel enthusiastically agreed and the two of them set out to keep the charade going. At one point Rachel blew bubbles to keep Kat distracted and another time she delivered a fake telegram to Abed so he could excuse himself from Jessica. They later returned to the coat check room together to check off some more antics they hadn't done yet that was consistent with the trope. After the list was accidentally knocked off the desk to the ground, an awkward moment occured when they both reached for it. Rachel jokingly replied that if this were a classic movie trope they would be kissing at this point. Abed, unaware they were actually sharing a genuine moment, replied that wouldn't be the case since they are doing a TV trope and not a movie one. He then announces that despite the fun they had together he needed to bring the charade to an end. He decides to contritely tell his dates everything and make an impassioned plea to continue the night with the "crowd favorite" Jessica. He departs leaving Rachel saddened by his obliviousness to her feelings for him. When Abed returns to further update her on the situation he is told by her replacement she left early and was visibly upset about something. Realizing how badly he screwed up on all fronts of his latest shenanigans, he apologizes to Annie and Shirley for his actions. He particularly regretted how he messed things up with Rachel and is encouraged by them to make things right with her. When Sophie B. Hawkins takes the stage and performs over at Britta's dance, Abed decides to do one more trope. He jumps on stage and makes a public declaration of his feelings for Rachel and makes a plea for forgiveness. After he leaves the stage, Rachel appears noting how embaressing that must have been for him. She teases that she was doing the "embarrassed dog' trope the entire time but Abed tells her he was glad he did it. Rachel then asks Abed if he would like to go out sometime and even offers that they can pretend they are doing another trope where he is just going out with her for a bet. Abed admits he would like to do that but suggests that they should just have a regular date the first time, which Rachel agrees to. Shirley and Annie, who had been watching from the sidelines, coo their approval ("Awww!"). Rachel and Abed join the rest of the crowd in watching Sophie B. Hawkins perform "Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover". She tells Abed she actually prefers the song "As I Lay Me Down" and Abed smiles and agrees. Category: Community Characters Category: Season 4 Characters Category: Abed Nadir